Glee Facebook
by puckleberryforeva
Summary: So glee has facebook! I suck at summeries so its fuinn relationships, alot of rachels boyfriends and pezberry friendship, rated for puck and santanas old ways
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok i know i havent finished my other story, but i always wanted to write a facebook glee fanfic so here it is:) and please review! they make the rainbows shine:)**

Chapter 1.

**Rachel Barbra Berry **is now friends with **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **Santana Lopez.  
><strong>**^ Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this.

**Santana Lopez-**WE WON FREAKING SECTIONALS!  
><strong>Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray <strong>and 9 other people like this.

**-coments-**

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **No thanks to me**.**

**Quinn Fabray:** Give it up Berry.

**William Schuester: **Well done everyone! It was a team effort! :)

**Kurt 'GaGa' Hummel: **Hey! We won as well!;)**  
>^Rachel Barbra Berry, Finn Hudson <strong>and 20 other people like this.

**Brittany S Pierce-Kurt 'GaGa' Hummel:** Hows my dolphin?:)  
><strong>^Kurt 'GaGa' Hummel<strong> and** Blaine Anderson **like this.

**-comments-**

**Finn Hudson: **Dolphin?

**Kurt 'GaGa' Hummel:** Brittany thinks dolphins are gay sharks, so im her dolphin;) oh and Brittany im good:)

**Brittany S Pierce: **My dolphin:)

**Finn Hudson** and** Quinn Fabray **are in a relationship.**  
>^Quinn Fabray <strong>and** Finn Hudson **like this.

**-comments-**

**Santana Lopez: **Wow, no one cares!

**Quinn Fabray: **No one cares about you Satan!

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **I do..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I do..

**Kurt 'GaGa' Hummel: **I do..

**Blaine Anderson: **I do..

**Brittany S Pierce: **I do..

**Mike Chang: **I do..

**Artie Abrams: **I do..

**Mercedes Jones:** I do..

**Sam Evans: **I do..

**Santana Lopez: **POWNED FABRAY! Thanks guys:)

**Finn Hudson: **I dont..

**Santana Lopez: **Really? Thats not what you thought last year ;)

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **When we dated?

**Matt Rutherford: **Well this is an awkward time to log on..bye!**  
>^Kurt 'GaGa' Hummel <strong>and** Rachel Barbra Berry **likes this

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel, you were dating Jesse.

**Jesse :** Well hello there:)

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Hi:)

**Quinn Fabray: **Guys stop ruining my notifications!

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Fine bye

**Jesse -Rachel Barbra Berry: **Hi Rachel, I just wanted to say, Im really sorry and I hope you can forgive me:) i made a big mistake :/  
><strong>^Rachel Barbra Berry <strong>likes this**.**

**-comments-**

**Santana Lopez: **^DISLIKE!^ ^LIAR!^

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Santana i am flattered that you care about my relationships however I have to say that i think jesse know he has made a big mistake and I am willing to give him another chance :)

**Jesse :** :)

**Santana Lopez: **:O Your making a big mistake.

**Jesse **and** Rachel Barbra Berry **are in a relationship.**  
>^Rachel Barbra Berry <strong>and** Jesse **like this.

**-comments-**

**Santana Lopez: **Dislike!

**Finn Hudson: **Dislike!

**Mercedes Jones: **Dislike!

**Artie Abrams: **Dislike!

**Kurt Hummel: **Dislike!

**Mike Chang: **Dislike!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Dislike!

**Quinn Fabray: **Dislike!

**Sam Evans: **Dislike!

**Brittany S Pierce: **Dislike!

**William Shuester: **Im sorry Rachel but I have to agree with the others..Dislike!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Rachel dont do it, he is probably lying and i dont want you to get hurt again.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Why do you care puckerman?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Just giving advice, one hot jew to another.

**Santana Lopez: **Oooooohhh I smell Puckleberry;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckleberry: **You smell nothing Santan!

**Jesse : **Yeah! Shes dating me!

**A/N thats the end of this chapter;) and remeber, reviews make the rainbows shine:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i am soooooo sorry its up soo late! my internet went down and i wrote it..then it didnt save, so ater a long time, and i hope you havent given up on me, here is the next chapter**

Chapter 2.

**Rachel Barbra Berry **is now single.

**Jesse **is now single.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Cant believe I fell for it again, will I never learn?

**-comments-**

**Santana Lopez: **Told you!

**Finn Hudson: **Told you!

**Mercedes Jones:** Told you!

**Artie Abrams:** Told you!

**Kurt Hummel: **Told you!

**Mike Chang: **Told you!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Told you!

**Quinn Fabray: **Told you!

**Sam Evans: **Told you!

**Brittany S Pierce:** Told you!

**William Schuester: **Im sorry Rachel but I have to agree with the others.. (again) Told you!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Rachel you should really listen to me more, starting now, do you wanna meet up?;)

**Rachel Barbra Berry: Yeah come to my house and work on our glee project.**

**Santana Lopez: **Oooooooooooohhhhhhh!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What project?

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **The duet!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Thats not due for two weeks, we only got it today.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Exactly! We want to win!

**Quinn Fabray: **You guys got no chance of that.

**Santana Lopez: **Wanna bet tubbers?

**Finn Hudson: **What actually happened anyway?

**Santana Lopez: **Ok well, its a long story.. Puck sent a message to Rachel saying all lovey dovey stuff and how he had always loved her and he didnt wanna hurt their relationship and rubbish..then Jesse deleted the message and Rachel never saw it, TTHEN Puck realised she hadnt and send her an other message and Rachel checked it before Jesse, THEN THEN Jesse quickly left and left his "journal" *cough*itsadiary*cough* and Rachel read a bit of it and it said Pucks message in it and it said that Jesse deleted it, THEN THEN THEN Rachel got really mad and broke up with Jesse, THEN THEN THEN THEN Jesse got mad and called for his pathetic vocal adrenaline friends and they not only threw eggs at Rachel, they threw all non-vegan food they got find, btw thats why there not competing in Reginals. The End :)

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **San! That was private, i mean what if Jacob saw that and posted it on his blog?

**Jacob Ben Israel: **Already done :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Now look what you did Satan!

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Jacob what will it take for you to not run the story?

**Jacob Ben Israel: **I can think of something ;)

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Fine :(

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **No one uses my girlfriend like that!

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah Jewfro! Dont use my best friend like that! Wait...

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Noah, did you just say I was your girlfriend?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Well this is not how I wanted to ask you out but umm do you wanna be my girlfriend?

**Santana Lopez:** :O

**Finn Hudson: **:O

**Mercedes Jones: **:O

**Artie Abrams: **:O

**Kurt Hummel:** :O

**Mike Chang: **:O

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** :O

**Quinn Fabray: **:O

**Sam Evans: **:O

**Brittany S Pierce: **:O wait why are we writing this?

**Santana Lopez: **Because Puck asked Rachel out and before you write anything Mr. Schue can you please not write 'im sorry Rachel but i have to agree with the others...'

**William Schuester: **Haha ok Santana but still... :O

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Can you guys stop doing that! I havent even said yes yet!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **So you will say yes?

**Finn Hudson: **No Rachel dont!

**Quinn Fabray: **Finn?

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Now do you believe me Quinn? He keeps on sending my flowers, putting love notes in my locker, he send me his football jacket with the note that said 'To Rachel Barbra Berry, I dont care what anyone else says, I want to be with you and here is a reminder of me that will always be with you 3 '

**Quinn Fabray: **Finn? Is this true?

**Finn Hudson: **Umm Quinn well..yeah its true.

**Finn Hudson: **Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray **is now single.

**-comments-**

**Finn Hudson: **Quinn please! Talk to me, we can make this work!

**Jesse : **She doesnt need you anymore, shes got me :)

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah right, go away Jesse !

**Quinn Fabray: **No Finn, hes right :)

**Quinn Fabray **is now in a relationship with** Jesse .  
>^Jesse <strong>and** Quinn Fabray **likes this

**A/N: soooo! quinn and jesse? i didnt really think that through i was just writing and then i just typed it ;) so will it last? and what will their couple name be? ;) ? quinesse? vote or make up your own and review or pm me your ideas :) and will rachel say yes? stick around to find out ;) so the next chapter will be hopefully up sooner and remember.. reviews make the rainbows shine :)**


End file.
